iLied
by twowritehands
Summary: It’s the first week of their senior year and Freddie already has a new nickname that the guys are calling him. When Sam forces him to explain it, a big fight threatens to end their friendship.


_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters_

_A/N:_

_This is the second installment of The Big Fat Book of Episodes That Will Probably Never Be Aired. You don't need to have read the first one (iKnow Sam's Weakness) to understand this one, but if you haven't read that one, please do. You'll just enjoy it more._

_And okay, I KNOW the show is about a webcast, but I-can't-write/didn't-feel-like-trying-to-write a webcast with that special iCarly flavor, so I just skipped over it. I KNOW the italic bits are bad writing, I just summed up what about their show you'll need to know._

_Also, the whole teasing thing is blown out of proportion—my public high school was never like this, but I'm sure you understand exaggeration to make a plot. enjoy_

_**"i**_**Lied"**

**The Big Fat Book of Episodes That Will Probably Never Be Aired**

_They do a web show that debuts a new skit in which they introduce some new characters they've created and do some really great acting. It is hilarious._

"I can't wait to see how the show did." Carly cried as they descended the stairs.

"Well it's been a few hours," Freddie said. "It wouldn't hurt to check."

"Then check!" Sam cried, shoving Freddie into the computer as she and Carly continued into the kitchen for drinks. Freddie caught himself and straightened his shirt, shooting her an evil eye. He deliberately took his time checking.

"Hey, dorkmonger, what's taking you so long?"

"I think I'm going to slow down even more every time you insult me while telling me to do something."

Sam snorted. "You can't be any slower than you already are, Benson." He ran a tongue over his teeth but slowed down to a pace that matched the sun's movement across the sky. Carly bounced on her feet, "Please think of another way to annoy her, Freddie, I want to know the ratings, too!"

Freddie groaned. He was utterly defenseless when Carly begged him like that. He gave in. He tried to give Carly a look of annoyance that might portray that he wasn't pleased with her power over him, but the only thing that happened when he looked at her was that he remembered the kiss she'd given him in the front office and his face went all goofy. Carly grimaced and hurried around the kitchen island to the fridge.

Sam frowned, "What's up with you two anyway?" She asked.

"Nothing." Carly and Freddie said in unison, as Carly jumped like a rabbit. Sam narrowed her eyes. "Suuuuuuure." Sam said. Carly shoved her playfully.

"Whoa!" Freddie cried. Sam felt sure the exaggeration was only because he wanted the subject to change, but then she looked at the screen. "Oh my God!" She cried. "We're a hit already!"

Spencer emerged from his room at the sound of the cheers. "Hey! Awesome show my little kidos!"

"Thanks." Carly said.

"I sent the link to Socko, lemme see if he got back." Spencer said, shooing Freddie from the computer. A few moments later, Spencer turned from the computer. "Socko loved the show!"

"Of course he did!" She sang.

"He actually has a skit that he wrote himself that he wants to know if you might do on the show."

"Wow, really?" Carly asked.

"Cool!" Freddie and Sam cried in unison. Freddie checked his watch, "Do you guys mind if we read it later, I should go."

"What for?" Carly asked as Freddie headed for the door.

"Mitch Michaels and the guys invited me to join them at Finzies."

Carly and Sam's mouths both dropped open. That was the place the coolest guys in school hung out at all night long: no dorks allowed. "_Why_?" They asked in unison.

Freddie shrugged. "I've been buddies with Evan Vincen for years and he's one of them now." Evan Vincen had been a nerd but then he came back for their senior year after a summer break in Mexico. The once gangly boy with big ears and braces was now a total hunk and braces free.

"Ooooooh." The girls said, getting dreamy expressions.

"Summer in Mexico agreed with him." Carly said.

"Summer in Mexico agreed with him _good._" Sam said.

"Later," Freddie laughed on his way out the door.

"Take notes for me!" Sam called after him.

*

Carly and Sam stood at their lockers. Carly was reading over a pamphlet that her guidance counselor had given her about a potential scholarship. Sam was eating a microwave dinner out of her locker (how she'd managed to get in a microwave, Carly didn't know and didn't ask.) It was half an hour to lunch, but Sam always had two lunches when she could get them. Her hair had grown out a little more over the summer and now almost reached her shoulders. As usual, she left it down and un-styled, allowing it to curl beautifully on its own. Sam suddenly sucked in a sharp breath and motioned for Carly to look down the hall.

Carly abandoned her reading and watched with stilled breath as the boy passed them, giving them a nod. "_i_Carly rocked last night, girls." He said. Both girls bent their knees and bit their lips to restrain squeals; his voice was a smooth, confident baritone. As he reached the double doors leading into the science wing, they opened and Freddie breezed through with a few geeks on either side of him. Evan gave him a nod, too, but smirked as he held his hand up for a high five, "What's up, Hero?" He asked. Freddie gave the high five, and returned the nod.

Carly frowned at Sam, who was back to enjoying rehydrated mashed potatoes and hadn't noticed anything peculiar.

"What'd he mean by that?" Carly asked Freddie as he stopped and said hi in a voice that didn't exactly match his gloomy attitude. His other friends moved on. He waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"How did last night go?" Sam asked.

"Totally awesome. I beat Chaz Miller at Darts." Freddie answered. "Hey, did Mrs. Briggs give you that pamphlet about that scholarship?"

"Yeah!" Carly pulled it out again, "It's amazing! Whoever wins gets to spend their first two years of college traveling Europe? I can't believe it!"

"I'm going for it." Freddie said.

"Good." Sam said past a bite of steak and gravy, "Then I wouldn't have to see your face."

Freddie ignored her with practiced ease. "What are you going to write your papers about?"

Carly's excitement diminished noticeably. "I have no idea, what about you?"

"I was thinking that maybe we could do a joint series of essays about that time we went to Japan and how—"

A catcall from the end of the hall interrupted him and someone called, "Hey Hero, you da man!"

Freddie smiled uncomfortably but waved to the guy in that way cool guys wave to one another—as if they are giving props about something. Sam noticed that time. Her eyebrows came together. "What's he talking about, Benson?"

"Nothing—I told you I'm really good at darts." Freddie answered, "Anyway did you guys read Socko's skit yet?"

"Yes!" Carly cried, forgetting the weirdness of Freddie being cool at the thought of the skit. "I think we should do it on the show next week!"

"Sure." Sam said. "I've been getting nothing but comments about the last skit we did, so why not?"

"Okay then, why don't we practice it tonight?"

*

_They do the skit and it is hilarious. They have a few students from school who played the roles of extras in the skit. They are popular pretty people, jocks and cheerleaders. After wrapping up the show, cheering and applauding each other, the extras begin to leave_.

"Later, Hero." The last one says to Freddie as he slips out the door.

"That's it." Sam growled as she pulled off her wig. "Why are people calling you that?"

"It's nothing." Freddie said too quickly.

"Freddie, what is it?" Carly demanded to know.

"It's stupid."

Sam grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, "Tell us now!" She demanded in his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Freddie cried. "Okay, okay, okay."

"Tell." Sam said, not letting go of his arm.

"They call me hero because they think I've gone all the way with a girl before." He said in a rush. Sam let him go. "What?" She asked as he fell to the floor.

"You heard me." Freddie said, getting to his feet.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"No real reason." Freddie said.

Sam made a move for his arm again and he immediately answered, "Because all last year I kind of let them all think so!"

"You're talking about the impossible." Sam said. "How could anyone believe that about _you_?"

Freddie looked like he would lie for a minute, but then his shoulders sagged and he sighed heavily. "It's so stupid."

Carly sat beside him. "Tell us, we're your friends." She said.

"Well last year—after the fight." He didn't have to specify that he was talking about when he fought Davis Dooler for Sam. "The guys started asking me if something was going on between us."

"And?" Sam asked. Her low, dangerous tone of voice put goose bumps on even Carly's arms. She had to give Freddie props for continuing, though if he didn't, Sam would have ripped his arm off anyway. "I let them think that we'd . . . " He trailed off.

Carly stood and put herself between Sam and Freddie before anything bad could happen. She whirled on Freddie. "How could you spread rumors about Sam like that?" She demanded.

"I didn't spread rumors!" Freddie cried. "I just lied by omission. I knew they assumed as much and I never corrected them."

Carly turned to Sam. "How are you not ripping his head off about this?"

"I want to." She admitted. "But when he kicked Davis's butt for me, I swore I'd give him one get out of jail free card." She kicked at thin air, visibly restraining her anger. "I guess this is it."

"Sam!" Carly cried, astonished. "What are you saying? People actually think you've _slept_ with Freddie!"

"Don't say it!" Sam shouted, grabbing her head. "I'm already sick to my stomach, alright!" She dropped her hands back to her sides and sighed reluctantly. "But it's like I said. I owe him one." She advanced on Freddie suddenly and he shrank away in trepidation, falling over backwards over a beanbag. "You are allowed to continue letting people _think_ this, but if you breathe one word as if it's true I'll break your neck."

Freddie scurried away out of her reach and nodded. Sam seemed satisfied. Carly looked between them in utter despair. "Freddie!" She cried. "You can't let her do this!"

"Why not?" He asked. "I mean, if she's okay with it."

Sam shrugged, "Whatever, people already think worst stuff about me anyway."

"That's not true!" Carly said. "Freddie!" She cried again.

Sam chuckled. "Chill out, Carls. I'm helping a friend build rep. It's not that big of a deal."

"Of course it is!" She cried. "You're not that kind of girl and I'm not going to let you stand by while people think so!"

"Carly. It's fine." Sam said. "You know that if anyone treats me any differently because of this, I'll kick their faces in."

"This is really cool of you, Sam." Freddie said. Sam scoffed. "Whatever."

"No, really. I thought you'd prefer it if the whole world saw me as a loser."

"I told you, I owe you one, now drop it before I change my mind."

"Okay."

"Freddie!" Carly cried. "This isn't like you!"

"What do you mean?"

"How can you stoop to this level just to be cool? I thought you never cared about stuff like that!"

"That's because I never had a fighting chance." Freddie admitted. "Not a real one anyway, not until now."

Carly could only stand and stare at her two friends. Sam moved on to packing up the props from the skit, but seemed a little quieter than usual. Freddie began doing something on his computer. She had no idea what to do. She felt like she couldn't look at Freddie as a true friend anymore. She was feeling the betrayal Sam should have felt. Looking at Sam, Carly was still astonished that she wasn't destroying Freddie. Then she remembered the way Sam had smiled at Freddie after the fight, and she decided that it was Sam's business and that she would have to do her best to stay out of it. No matter how much it stung.

*

True to his word, Freddie never added to the rumors. As far as Carly could tell, these so called rumors must have been only happening in the super-secret guy world; such as the locker rooms in the gym, because she got through entire days without hearing a word about it. She actually thought Sam forgot about it, because she went right back to her normal routine of torturing Freddie, though she might have started leaving Freddie more threatening notes in his locker than usual, just to keep him in line.

Carly was putting her history book up and grabbing her math book when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. Evan Vincen grinned down at her from his impressive height. "Hey," He said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Finzies with me tonight and then maybe a movie."

Carly swallowed her tongue and her knees went weak. She finally remembered to breathe and nodded. "Sure. Okay."

"Cool." And he moved on to his locker near Freddie's down the hall. Carly watched him go in shock. Did that just really happen? Sam snapped her fingers in her face when she arrived. "Earth to Carly Shay."

"Oh my God, Sam!" She cried. "You won't believe it!"

Freddie turned as he unloaded his backpack into his locker to see that the frantic amount of squealing was coming from his two best friends. They held hands and jumped in place. Evan dropped his bag on the tiles and began twisting his locker combination. "Score." He said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked. Evan jerked his head back toward the girls. "Shay's into me. It's all arranged for tonight—hope you don't mind if I steal a little bit of your action, Benson."

Freddie's mouth dropped open and his brain screeched to a halt. What? He began shaking his head and kept shaking it until he could get the words out. "No-no-no-it's not like that between me and Carly! I mean, she's not that kind of girl—"

But Evan just laughed, "I'm glad you don't mind then. Later."

"Wait." Freddie called, chasing after him.

*

Sam and Freddie shared the last period of the day and usually walked together to their lockers where they met Carly and they all walked home. Sam was making Freddie carry her bag. "Call it the fine print on our agreement." She said when he complained.

At their request, Socko had sent them another skit and they were laughing about it and talking about their own ideas for the improvements Socko gave them permission to give it.

They passed the biology room, where Mitch, Evan and a few of the other cool kids had lately taken to joining Freddie for a quick chat before going home. Today, Freddie didn't slow down as they approached the room, and the popular guys ignored him except to smirk and hold up their palms for high fives that Freddie never gave them. "Way to go, Zero." They said. He kept his jaw tight and his eyes straight ahead.

"What happened to Hero?" Sam asked with a frown. Freddie shrugged nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter."

"Hey, it's the Zero." One guy said, pulling an exaggerated pouty face." Too bad, man."

"What's up?" Sam demanded.

"It's stupid." Freddie answered, rolling his eyes. "Just drop it." Up ahead he caught sight of Evan talking to Carly in front of her locker. Carly had an expression of confusion on her face. "Oh no." Freddie said.

By the time they reached her, Evan had gone. Carly turned to them with a frown pulling her eyebrows down. "Why did Evan think our date for tonight was canceled and what did he mean when he asked me why I see something in you but not him?" Carly demanded.

Freddie sighed heavily. "He somehow got the idea that if I was sleeping with Sam, I was probably sleeping with you, too."

"WHAT?" Carly screamed and Sam suddenly looked ready to explode.

"I'm _sorry_!" Freddie cried. "I sat him straight about you the minute I heard it, and I told him not to look forward to the date tonight if that's all he wanted."

Carly was hyperventilating.

"People think you're dating the both of us at the same time?" Sam cried, shoving Freddie hard into one of the lockers.

"I put them all straight! I swear!" Freddie cried. "That's what this zero thing is! I went from the guy who the _i_Carly girls loved to the only virgin guy left in our class."

"Freddie!" Carly cried. Tears stung Carly's eyes. She'd never felt so betrayed. She turned and ran from the building. Sam and Freddie ran after her.

"I didn't _say_ anything to start this, I swear!" Freddie cried when he'd caught her outside. "I'm sorry!"

"This is why I knew it was a bad idea to let the other rumors keep spreading!" Carly cried ripping her hand out of his. "You don't tell lies like that about your friends without someone getting hurt!"

"I wasn't _telling_ people anything!"

"No, you were just being cool by letting them assume!" Carly's voice was getting high pitched. "Now I'm the one who's hurt, are you happy now?"

"I honestly never heard that you were a part of the rumors before, I swear! I didn't know the rumors were getting so out of control until today!" Freddie tried to explain, talking fast, but Carly shoved him away. "You go home and don't talk to me for a while."

"Carly, he set them straight—"Sam started but Carly cut in with a sharp, "Who's side are you on, Sam?" Sam looked slapped in the face by Carly's tone. She looked at Freddie. "She's right, Fred. You went too far."

"But—"

"Go, _now_." Sam barked. Freddie obeyed as fast as possible to avoid getting his face ripped off. Carly collapsed onto a bench in tears and Sam sank down beside her to comfort her.

"How could he do this?" She asked.

"He didn't do it." She said. "You heard him—the rumors grew on their own. He apologized and said he set them straight. That had to be hard for him to do, admit to a bunch of guys that he's a zero."

Carly knew this was true, but she still couldn't find it in herself to even begin to forgive him. She shook her head, "But he made people think that I'm that kind of girl!"

"I'll kill anyone who thinks so." Sam said. "And Freddie would probably help—"

"You're talking like you're on his side, Sam. Either come to my side or leave."

"I'm on your side, Carly." Sam said promptly. "I may not care what people think about me, but I do care what people think of you—especially if it hurts you this bad."

*

A week later, Sam and Carly sat on the couch, watching TV and eating popcorn. It was the day that they normally had a second rehearsal for the show they would do tomorrow, but instead they were doing this. Spencer came home and stopped in his tracks as he saw them. "Holy cow!" He screamed.

"What?" Carly laughed. Spencer actually turned a circle as he looked all the way around the room for something. He locked eyes on Sam, "You didn't actually kill Freddie did you, Sam?" He asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Sam answered.

"Maybe because he's usually here every day and I haven't seen him in a week." Spencer answered. Carly shrugged, "He's got his own life, apparently."

Spencer frowned at his little sister in silence for a moment as Carly stared at the TV with a little too much focus. Sam sat quietly beside her, not offering any explanations of her own.

"Okay." Spencer finally said, reluctantly dropping it. Maybe he could get a real answer out of her in private after Sam left.

Someone knocked on the door. Carly looked up at it, then at Sam and stood. "I'm going to go brainstorm about ideas for my scholarship essays." And she hurried upstairs. Spencer watched her go with a worried expression. Whoever was at the door knocked again. Sam stood and pointed up the stairs apologetically and then ran after her friend. Spencer was left to answer the door.

It was Freddie. Spencer sighed, actually relieved that Sam hadn't really hurt him, "Hey Freddo, where you been?"

"Is Carly in?" Freddie asked. Spencer looked over his shoulder. He understood enough to realize that Carly didn't want him to know she was home, but he didn't know why. He was torn between lying for her and telling the truth. He never was good at lying.

"She's... not—okay she is but I don't think she wants to see you right now—WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

Freddie fell back a few steps at Spencer's sudden outburst. Spencer blinked and composed himself. "Sorry." He said. "I just don't know what's been going on with her. She won't talk to me and it has me a little worried—DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON?"

This time Spencer's sudden shout didn't bother Freddie. Freddie was looking over Spencer's shoulder to the stairs. He seemed to bite back a curse and he kicked the doorframe. "Tell her I said I'm sorry again, will you?" He asked.

"Okay—WHAT HAPPENED?" This time Spencer grabbed Freddie by the front of the shirt.

"Let him go." It was Sam's voice from the stairs. Spencer obeyed and turned to Sam. "You had better start explaining what is going on right now." It was the most grown up Spencer had ever sounded in his life and it was because he was worried.

Sam jutted a thumb up the stairs. "Let Carly tell you about it." She said, grabbing her coat. As Spencer bolted up the stairs, Freddie turned to go. "Benson," Sam called after him, "Walk with me."

It was getting late in Seattle. Usually Freddie didn't like being out this late because it meant it would be dark by the time he got home, but he knew Sam was used to wandering around this late and could protect him. They walked in silence. Sam kept her fists in her pockets and her eyes mostly on her feet.

"You're not taking me somewhere to kill me and hide my body are you?" Freddie asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No." Sam said. "I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?"

"Because I remember how hard it was for me to admit to the world that I'd never been kissed before back in freshman year. It must have been even harder for you to tell your new friends the truth."

"It was easy, actually." Freddie said. "It felt good. Carly's right. I never should have let it all come to this—I shouldn't even have agreed to your free card. It was a dumb idea and something I never would have done if I had been focusing on being the friend I was supposed to be instead of being the cool guy in school."

"That's true."

"She must hate me." Freddie sighed miserably.

"Mostly she's hurt." Sam said.

"I know. It was a crummy thing to do—especially as a friend." Freddie said. "But after the fight, the guys made a few assumptions that you and I were together and suddenly they were treating me as their equal." Freddie kicked at a lump of grass in the sidewalk. "I don't know if you know this or not, Puckett, but your considered a praise worthy score."

"I know." She sighed, shaking her head wearily. Freddie double looked her, had a brief urge to make her explain exactly how she knew this, but decided now wasn't the time.

"I honestly thought people would forget about it over the summer." He continued. "I should have known they wouldn't—not when they watch the show once a week. Anyway, they all knew how in love I've always been with Carly. That must be how they jumped to those assumptions."

Sam rolled her head on her neck, looking up into the darkening sky. "We have to prove to her that people don't think of her any differently. Then, I think, she might forgive you."

"How in the world are we supposed to do that?" Freddie asked.

"Well, I have an idea." Sam said.

*

Spencer answered the door when Sam and Freddie arrived back hours later. He drew a deep breath in through his nose when his eyes landed on Freddie. "Well if it isn't the immoral little boy from next door."

"I'm so sorry, Spencer." Freddie said as Sam slipped in past Spencer. It had already been arranged that she would spend the night. Spencer kept his dangerous big brother face on for a little longer and then let it soften. "It's okay. I understand. Something similar happened to me only I was in college: it involved my lit professor and I almost got thrown out of school." He laughed fondly.

Freddie didn't have a response to that. Instead, he said, "How is Carly?"

"She needs time to get over it."

"Is she in her room?"

"Maybe." Spencer said, his brows coming together.

"He just wants to know if the studio is free for us to use for a minute." Sam cut in from where she was on the couch.

"I don't think I should let this corrupt youth into my house." Spencer said, but Freddie was already in and shutting the door. "I can fix this if you'll give me access to my _i_Carly equipment and you tell Carly to get on line."

Spencer studied Freddie's hopeful little face in silence for a minute and finally said, "Fine, but only if you think it'll help."

Spencer knocked on Carly's bedroom door. Carly looked up to see her brother entering with an open and running laptop balanced in the crook of his arm. "You need to check your e-mail." He said.

"Not now, Spence. Is Sam back yet?"

"Just check it." Spencer said, placing the computer on her comforter and leaving the room.

She found that she had an e-mail from Freddie that was part of a mass e-mail to everyone in the school. A video file was attached. When the video began, Carly was surprised to see Freddie standing in the middle of the _i_Carly studio alone.

"I'm not a cool guy." He said. "But that's _not_ because I'm a zero! It's because I let the wrong things matter more than everything else. I betrayed my best friends. That's not what cool people do. To set the record perfectly straight: I lied. I have never done anything more with a girl than kiss. Carly is innocent, and too good of a person to be linked with all of the rumors that have been going around. I ruined her reputation, and Sam's too, and that's what I'm ashamed of most." He took a step back and the camera pulled out to get a body shot of him. He held out his arms. "This is me: Fred Benson. Call me Zero if you want, but I would rather be that than the kind of friend I have been lately." He paused for a moment and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I'm really sorry, to everyone I hurt."

Sam came into frame then, close to the camera and looking murderous. "If any more scum bags come any where near Carly again, I'll kick your butt."

"And I'll help." Freddie piped up from where he was out of focus in the background.

"He's actually pretty good in a fight." Sam told the camera, and then her face went serious again. "As for the guy who already made passes at her, you've been warned ahead of time so that you can skip town--unless you think I'm not joking." She backed up to stand beside Freddie.

"I know this doesn't make up for what I did." Freddie said. "But we're all kind of hoping that it would be a good start." The camera lingered on them both for a moment more and then the video ended.

*

Freddie's new nickname escalated ten fold after that, because he'd sent the e-mail to every one, not just the guys. It had been the first most people where hearing of it, but that didn't matter. It did what it was supposed to do. It set things straight and left no doubt for anyone. Freddie was relentlessly teased by a lot of guys. It infuriated Carly, Sam and quiet a few other girls, but nothing they said changed anything. Freddie went from Hero to Zero and was stuck there. He tried to pretend he didn't care. Eventually the teasing died down. No one thought to wander why.

Then one day Freddie found out why. He and the other mathletes were practicing for a match and Gibby arrived out of breath.

"You've slept with Sam." He gasped.

"No I haven't!" Freddie cried through clenched teeth, slamming his fists into the table. "I thought that was all over!"

"No." Gibby said, gasping and collapsing into a chair. "This is according to her."

Freddy found Sam skipping class and laying on one of the brick walls of a staircase listening to headphones. "What are you doing, Puckett?" He demanded to know, pulling the little speakers from her ears. Sam sighed. "I'm doing you a favor."

"No you're not, you're causing trouble again!"

"All I said was that there was a kernel of truth to all of the mess." Sam said with a shrug. She sat up. "I made it clear that we aren't together, but that you're definitely not a Zero anymore."

"But _why_?"

"The Davis thing."

"You already paid me back for that, Sam, and what about your reputation?"

"I could care less what people think of me, and I can take care of myself." She said. "And I don't count making things worse as a probable pay back for a nice favor. This way we're even and you go back with putting up with only the usual amount of teasing."

Freddie shook his head. "I'm not agreeing to this again."

"Good, but that's not going to stop me from correcting anyone I hear call you a Zero."

"I don't _care_ about that, I never did."

Sam rolled her eyes and hopped down from the wall, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Just appreciate this thing I'm doing for you, move on, and avoid socializing with those jerks."

Freddie sighed and kicked at the bottom step. "You're the craziest person I've ever met."

"That's the way I like it." She said in a funny voice that made him laugh. She headed for the doors. "I'm ditching for the rest of the day." She called back to him. "You and Carly meet me at the Frosty Freeze.

Freddie nodded and watched her go. He finally turned back to his advanced math class shaking his head. It may have taken a long and curvy route but he felt like he was finally arriving to where Carly must have been all of those years ago when she picked Sam as her best friend. The girl was crazy and did things in her own unique way, but she was a great friend.

**AN: NOW things can start getting fun, because now that they are actually friends, it's all down hill! wootwoot! lol Hope you enjoyed it so far!**


End file.
